Own Plan
by Rafiz Sterna
Summary: Sepertinya mati pilihan paling bagus. Harry sudah lelah dengan rasa sakit. Juga lelah dengan semua drama yang tidak kunjung selesai ini. Mengapa semua orang tidak bisa memahami itu semua?


_Everyone has their own plan and everyone thinks theirs is the best idea._

.

Karena satu kalimat sederhana, segalanya berubah. Awalnya dia tidak terlalu memikirkan dan bertanya kenapa dia harus tinggal di rumah paman dan bibinya yang jelas membencinya? –hingga sanggup membunuh Harry seandainya itu bukan perbuatan melanggar hukum. Mengapa dia harus terus kembali ke Hogwarts selama 10 bulan setiap tahun jika hanya untuk berusaha dibunuh dengan cara yang berbeda? Mengapa kepala sekolah sepertinya tidak pernah merasa bersalah dengan salah satu siswanya, karena dia enggan menjelaskan sepenggal cerita –ramalan- yang tidak lebih banyak dari beberapa kalimat, hingga memakan nyawa Sirius? Lalu, masih ada segunung pertanyaan yang bisa membuatnya untuk memilih meninggalkan dunia sihir itu selamanya.

Namun, pertanyaan yang paling utama adalalah, apa tujuan sebenarnya Harry Potter memutuskan untuk datang ke dunia sihir?

.

Ketika usianya 11 tahun, Harry hanya mencoba melarikan diri dari neraka kecil yang ciptakan paman dan bibinya, dan lingkungan yang hanya bisa menilai seenaknya saja.

Memasuki tahun kedua, Harry –berniat- berusaha belajar lebih banyak tentang segalanya tentang sihir dengan tujuan akhir bisa secepatnya lulus dan hidup sendiri. Tapi gara-gara sebuah buku harian usang, semuanya sirna.

13 tahun hidup penuh kesialan, dan itu memang angka sial. Tidak ada urusan dengan Voldie dan dedengkotnya, tapi tahun itu masih penuh dengan usaha 'bagaimana cara membunuh Harry Potter dengan baik?'. Tetap saja, sekumpulan dementor seharusnya membuat Harry berpikiran ulang untuk kembali ke dunia sihir. Tapi dia tetap kembali. Ada Sirius yang menunggunya.

Mestinya menjadi 14 tahun menjadi babak mnenyenangkan. Karena Harry berpikir, akan baik-baik saja. Masa selama 3 tahun berturut-turut kejadian buruk terjadi disekitar dia dan itu di Hogwarts, tidak ada tindakan preventif dari staf guru, atau pengurus komite, atau kementrian sihir. Semua posisi itu memang diisi oleh orang tua yang jika usianya dijumlahkan bisa melampaui seluruh jumlah siswa di Hogwarts, mereka tidak benar-benar sekolot itu, kan? Lagi-lagi dia harus menelan air ludahnya. Itu tahun yang paling buruk. Dasar kakek tua sialan! Voldemort! Kenapa harus ketika Harry hidup, dia menjadi hantu menakutkan dunia sihir? Beberapa tahun setelah dia mati atau beberapa abad sebelum dia hidup, Voldie menghantui dunia sihir? Apa itu permintaan sulit? Jika bukan karena Sirius –meski tidak yakin mau apa nanti, Harry pasti memilih bunuh diri dengan mati terbakar oleh api Hungarian Horntail. Rasa sakitnya tidak akan lama teringat sebelum dia menjadi abu dan asap.

Tahun kelimanya di Hogwarts. Harry mulai berpikir seharusnya dia tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di dunia mimpi buruk ini. Setelah mengalami pengelihatan –yang pasti tidak menyenangkan dari Voldemot- sepanjang tahun, ditambah dengan detensi berkepanjnagan dari Umbridge, Harry harus menerima kado pahit. Kematian Sirius. Satu-satunya sosok orang tua yang dia kenal dan ingat. Meski dia tidak sepenuhnya waras akibat paparan berkepanjangan Dementor di Azkaban. Dua tahun belum cukup memgobati kesehatan mentalnya. Tapi, tetap saja.

Apa Harry Potter cuma mainan takdir? Apa dia memang dilahirkan untuk hidup menyedihkan hingga nafas terakhir?

Harry mulai bertanya tentang kewarasannya.

Pilihannya masih tetap tiga.

Satu, tetap bersama sisi yang katanya 'terang'. Menjadi senjata perang. (Iya, dia sadar betul posisinya selama ini. Mau bagaiamanapun ceritanya, dia tetap akan mati, yang menjadi masalah adalah, bagaimana cara dia mati.) tumpuan harapan orang-orang pengecut (orang-orang normal macam apa yang berharap dilindungi oleh anak remaja yang sekolahnya saja bahkan belum selesai).

Dua. Pindah haluan. Bergabung dengan si-'gelap'. Yang secara otomatis 'menyerahkan' kemenangan kepada mereka (karena Harry simbol 'terang'). Kemungkiannya, dia dibunuh; dibiarkan hidup hingga perang usai lalu mati dengan cara dimutilasi dan kepalanya dipasang sebagai hiasan dinding oleh Voldemot.

Tiga. Melarikan diri. Berusaha netral. Tentu saja pergi dari Inggris atau daratan Eropa yang utama. Tapi, bagaiman caranya? Berapa banyak uang? Siapa yang bisa dia mintai tolong tanpa alasan ini itu? Semua orang ingin sesuatu darinya. Dimana dia harus pergi?

Ah, mungkin pilihan keempat. Sepertinya mati pilihan paling bagus. Harry sudah lelah dengan rasa sakit. Juga lelah dengan semua drama yang tidak kunjung selesai ini. Mengapa semua orang tidak bisa memahami itu semua?


End file.
